2 Specials!
by PottsXStark
Summary: alright so this one has chapter 1 father son special and chapter 2 Pepperony :D more details are in the story so read it to find out UPDATE: the pepperony special is not going to be inspired by ghost whisperer its all me get ready for this valentines special :D UPDATE 2: uhh chapter 3 the resort I put there...i thought i made it up but turns out its real i dont mean the real one
1. Chapter 1

Another Pepperony special! Plus a father son special :D (INSPIRED BY AUDI COMMERCIAL AIRED ON THE 2013 SUPERBOWL and a ghost whisperer episode…yeah I got the sons name from that MKAY)

It was high school prom night and Aiden got dressed with a lovely black suit with a red tie. He walked down the steps as Pepper ran to fix his tie. Aiden rolled his eyes and let her fix it without complaints. "You look adorable" Pepper said hugging him. "But why didn't you ask a girl out!" she yelled. "Because the girl I liked was taken" he said. "Oh come on you liked no one else?" she asked. "Nope" he said. "How about that girl with the black hair….uh oh! Carly!" she said. "I'm not into her" he said.

"Hayley? Naya? Isabella?" Pepper kept asking. "How do you know these girls? Eh dad get her off my case please" Aiden said. "Alright Pep that's enough for one night" Tony said putting his arms around her and pulling her back. Pepper frowned and went up stairs. As Aiden walked to the door Tony called out to him. "Hey Aiden" He said throwing keys to him. "Have fun tonight" he said. Aiden smiled and ran to the garage. He pressed the button to unlock his dad's Audi R8. He got in and drove away. Aiden thought about what his dad said and decided to take it literally.

He parked the car right in front of the school and got out. He walked into gym up to the girl he liked manly. He spinned her around and gave her the kiss of her life. Her date saw that and went up to him. "YO!" he yelled grabbing his neck to make him let go. The girl had a dizzy look on her face and smiled. "That Stark has some lips…" she said.

Aiden drove home with a smile on his face and a black eye. He threw his fist in the air out the window. "HELL YEAH!" he screamed as he shifted to accelerate. He got home and put the keys on the counter. Tony was sitting there reading a book. "Looks like you had fun" Tony said assuming he did what Tony thinks he did. Aiden nodded. "Best night ever" he said. Tony was giving him the kissy face. "Dad!" Aiden complained. Tony laughed.

(Next chapter has the Pepperony in it! Sorry ill have it up maybe today and if not probably on Monday cause I'm pretty booked with school and activities also sorry this was a short special XP I'll make the next chapter which is the Pepperony special longer that this one)


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Pepperony Valentine 's Day special!

Tony was walking up and down the armory nervous when Rhodey came by. "Uhhh" Rhodey said confused. " No….not that….uh she won't like that ummm…" Tony said pacing and with his arms crossed. " Mind telling me what's up?" Rhodey asked. "Can't talk gotta think" Tony said. Rhodey walked over to him and stopped him with his hands on Tony's shoulders. " Dude you freaking me the hell out what's going on!" Rhodey said firmly. Tony sighed. "I'm trying to think of what to get Pepper for valentines" Tony said. Tony took his hands off his shoulders and walked to his computer searching for things. "It's our first valentines as a couple and I know it's really important to her" Tony said building up his anxiety.

"Roses?" Rhodey suggested. "Rhodey are you kidding me?! Do you see Pepper she surpassed Whitney in pretty" Tony said turning to him. (Her design is exactly the outfit I described in my story "Lost at sea") "Well uh" Rhodey said with a sarcastic cough and scratching the back of his head looking the other way. "Exactly" Tony said. Pepper walked into the armory and Tony jumped as he was startled. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. "H-hey Pepper!" Tony said nervously. Pepper walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "What's everyone up to?" she said smiling has she wrapped her arms around Tony's waist from his side.

"Nothing at all we were just talking" Rhodey said. "You guys are acting soooooo weird" she said walking over to the computer. "D-DON'T GO THERE" Tony said running to her and restraining her. "Ooooo something I'm not supposed to see!" she said trying to get to the computer. "Oh no its uhh n-nothing love just a bunch of iron man stuff and I need the pages there" he said. Pepper turning around looking at him suspiciously. Tony let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"I'll be back….." she said still alert to Tony. Tony nervously smiled as she walked out of the armory then right after he ran to delete the history. "Delete, delete, delete" he said. Rhodey laughed. "Oh boy you're better off looking for gifts at the school library's computer she'll so find a way to back up that history" Rhodey said. "Yeah your right" Tony said as he tried to erase his tracks on the computer. "There we go nothing here made extra sure of it" he said happy. "Don't be so anxious Tony your gonna find something" Rhoday said.

"I sure hope so valentines is in two days" Tony said. Pepper hummed as she walked down the halls to her locker. She unlocked it and out came love letter's. "Whoa!" she said in surprise. She picked up the letters and held them as she put her book bag in her locker. "Guess I have a lot of reading to do…..I hope there's chocolate!" she said excited. Tony was at the corner and witnessed everything, he was mad. "Think there's chocolate in one of those?" Rhodey asked trying to lighten the mood. Tony punched a locker door.

"let's just get to class" he said grumpily walking to his class with his hands in his pockets. Pepper kept the letters in her cream colored skull purse until free period, Tony sat behind her and just stared at the letters with fire eyes as they looked like he could burn them just by looking at them. Free period came and pepper was sitting on the floor reading, opened letters were scattered next to her. "Hey Pep" Rhodey said picking an opened letter up and read it. "You're beautiful brown eyes are good enough chocolate for me to drool over" Rhodey said awkwardly. "Don't show Tony that….."Rhodey said. "Trust me I wont" she said as she read in her mind the letters. Rhodey picked another one up and read it. "You have awesom-" Pepper stopped Rhodey. "DON'T READ THAT ONE" she said snatching it away blushing. "Thank god you stopped me" He said with his eyes wide as if he saw something horrific.

Tony walked up to the roof and saw the letter's, He walked over to Pepper and kissed her head sitting on the edge of the roof next to where she was sitting on the floor. Tony picked one up to read one when Pepper took it away. "Better off if you don't read these" she said. "I'm not jealous Pep people know well enough you're with me" he said. Pepper let him take it and he read aloud. "You're red hair reminds me of strawberries, your brown eyes make me think of chocolate everything, your lips make me want something sweet so can I have something sweet? Possibly you?" Tony read word for word frowning more and more. "What the hell is this?" He said.

"Yeah I know who wrote that…"she said. "Who?" Tony asked. "It was from that really nice kid Jason" she said. Tony narrowed his eyes. "But don't worry he'll let it go and if he doesn't ill just tell him thanks for the nice card but I'm with Tony" she said standing up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rhodey walked to the exit. "Where are you going?" Pepper asked. "To find a girlfriend so I don't have to watch you two make out reminding me that I need to get a girl" he said then shut the door behind him. Pepper giggled and kissed Tony's lips.

"Love you" she said putting her hands on his cheeks. Tony couldn't help but let out a sigh and smile at his love. "Love you too" he said hugging her. Pepper broke away a little bit to look him in the eye. "Hey don't get too sensitive about those letter's you know I'm with you and I wouldn't trade you for the hottest guy in the world if one existed" she said. "I know" he replied smiling. Pepper smiled back at him and gave him another kiss.

(Okay that's all for right now I know my specials are supposed to be a chapter but it's a valentines day special and that's where the best pepperony comes from so ill make it 2 chapters just to give you something to look forward to :D it's my valentines gift to you! Chapter 2 will be up later today!)


	3. Chapter 3

It was 1 AM and Tony was in his room on his laptop searching "lets see red or white…." He said. An idea suddenly came over him. "Ding ding ding ding ding" he said. Tony had a smile on his face at school. "Hey Tony" she said. "Hey beautiful" he said putting his hand behind her back and pushing her close to him to give her a big kiss. "Oh my happy valentine's day to you too" she said in a love dizziness state. Pepper opened her locker and found a few more letters. Pepper sighed. "What's wrong Pep?" Tony asked. "Well it's nice to be liked but it's just overwhelming" she said.

"Well then just read this one" he said taking one out of her locker and giving it to her. Pepper took it and read it. " Roses are red violets are blue I can't stop loving you, go to your house and you will see I left you something special to read" she read. Pepper turned around and saw Tony was gone. After school Pepper walked home to find a letter in the shape of a heart in a red heart envelope at her front door with red pedals all around it.

She opened it and read it. "Come tonight to the Royal kings resort at seven….." she read. Pepper got ready at six thirty. She wore a red strapless dress the top part was fitted and the skirt was loose enough to be able to flow in the wind, she wore white flats and she held a white flower clutch, her hair was in a waterfall braid since it was long enough (suggest you look it up if you don't know what that is.) She took one last look at herself and left. Shortly after she left her house she was at the place she was supposed to be. She spotted another red envelope and picked it up.

She opened it and read it. "I see you made it…..now follow the trail of white pedals" she read. Pepper followed the trail to a gate and through the bars saw a man sitting on an outdoor couch in the middle of a pool(I don't know how to explain it better) in a black suit watching the sunset, the place was elevated right next to the beach, Pepper opened it and walked over to him smiling. He stood up and turned to her. "Hey gorgeous" he said putting his arm around her and giving her roses.

"They're all white but the center has a red flower" she said. "You know why?" he asked. Pepper shook her head no. "You see how the red stands out better than the whites" he said. "Yeah" she replied. "The white represents everyone else and the red represents you" he said. "Oh Tony!" she said hugging him. Tony put his arms around her. "You're the only red head I see….you're the only girl in my eyes stands out the most" he said. "Tony this is amazing but you didn't have to do this you know" she said. "Aw it was easy no big deal and I wanted to anyway I'm quite amazed myself about this place" he said.

"Oh and I have something else for you" he said turning to the couch to pick up a box "Oh please no you've done so much" she said. Tony turned back to her and put his finger on her lips to hush her. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to" he said close to her face. He picked up a tiny box and handed it to her. "Open it" he said excitedly. Pepper opened it and found a pair of diamond earrings. "Oh Tony this is beautiful!" she said. Pepper put her hands on the sides of his head and gave him a big kiss. "I'm happy you like it" he said smiling at her. Pepper put the earrings on herself.

"You look beautiful" he said. "You make me feel beautiful" she said. Pepper thought for a second as she remembered something. "Wait….is that why you were so jumpy around me in the armory the other day?" she asked. "uhhh" Tony said no sure what to say. "Ohhhh so that's what was on the computer" she said smirking. "Well…..I'm not gonna lie I was going crazy looking for something to get you" he said. "Tony this was the best valentine's day I've ever had" she said. "Sooooo I did good?" he asked. "Yes silly" she said giving him a kiss. Tony put his arms around her waist. "So….did those guys who sent you letters ask you out?" he asked. "Yeah but of course I turned them down" she said. "They gotta know your mine" he said pulling her closer. They sat on the couch, Pepper cuddled next to Tony watching the sun remains reflect on the beautiful sea.

Someone from behind them took a snapshot on their camera. The next day Pepper and Tony walked down the school halls holding hands. All the guys who sent Pepper letters backed off. "Looks like they saw today's paper" she said giggling. "Yup" Tony said putting an arm around Pepper and kissed her head while looking back at one of the boys giving him snake eyes.

At free period They hung out at the roof. Whitney walked up to the roof with a football guy following her. "Well well well if it isn't Stark and whore" she said. Pepper rolled her eyes and looked the other way. Whitney threw the newspaper on the floor next to them. "Tony why are you with this whore she obviously has another guy in her life she's just using your money to buy her things and take her out on dates like these" she said.

"Then you don't know Pepper" he said. "Why can't you just be with me instead of this tomboy" she said. Pepper turned and gave her a cold look. "What I wear is far from it" Pepper said. "Oh please you're taste in clothes is like ugh!" Whitney said. "I wear sheek clothes" she said proudly. "Well sorry that everyone doesn't wear what you wear" Pepper said.

"Yeah it's a shame but anyway why don't you go somewhere else Tony needs a break from his pet" Whitney said smirking. "Oh you so did not just say that!" Pepper said standing up. Tony grabbed her by the waist. "I'm not his pet!" She said. "It's so clear it's written on your forehead!" Whitney said. "ENOUGH!" Tony yelled.

Whitney stopped as she was a bit intimidated. "Leave her alone Whitney, Pepper is the most beautiful girl in this school she can beat your ass at looks any day" Tony said firmly. "You know what? You probably know it, you're just trying to bring down Pepper just to claim you're rep back well guess what why don't you transfer out and go some place for spoiled self centered brats" he said. Whitney's mouth was hanging down. "I'll get you Stark!" she said running to the exit with the football player following her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" Pepper said looking down as she clutched her other arm. Tony pulled her into a hug. "No problem" he said smiling down at her. "Love you" she said. "Love you too" he replied.

(Yeah I decided to add some Bishy Whitney in there you know just to spice it up, and that concludes my Pepperony Valentine 's Day special! Review!)


End file.
